


twelve months

by midorkiyaizuku



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, leo is a frustrated prince and has Dumb Retainers, monthly time skips, theres a bit of action but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorkiyaizuku/pseuds/midorkiyaizuku
Summary: “Niles? Um… I lost count after ten.” There was a foreign harsh bitterness in Odin’s voice that Leo could never recall hearing before. He must have interpreted his tone wrong, that’s all. “I must retire to the land of slumber! Good night, Lord Leo. May this year bless you and bring good fortune.” And just like that, Odin had gone. Maybe he hadn’t interpreted his tone wrong. His rushed exit was more strange than Odin himself.Leo huffed. Something was definitely up, and he wanted to know what-Or alternatively a progression of the relationship between Odin and Niles through Leo's perspective.





	twelve months

###  January

Leo hated Nohr’s annual New Year’s party. He hated the nobles that attended and attempted to make small talk with him. He hated that he was ‘required’ to stay. He hated the sheer annoyance of it.  He hated almost everything. Except, perhaps, the company of his two retainers. 

Well, he usually didn’t hate them. They were being so strange tonight! Niles wasn’t anywhere near Leo and Odin (a strange occurrence indeed.) He wasn’t technically working tonight. He didn’t  _ have  _ to be near them. Leo didn’t mind. It was a celebration after all, and everyone deserved a good time and some cheer, and that included Niles and his horribly unsavoury flirting habit.

Odin, on the other hand… Leo had never seen Odin looking so glum in his life. It was just the two of them on the table in the corner of the hall. Odin’s head was resting on the table, and he was fiddling with the glass of wine in front of him, running his finger around the rim of the glass. He was  _ quiet.  _ Leo had known Odin for years- the man was never quiet. Leo didn’t think he knew how. 

“Is something on your mind, Odin?” Leo was beyond curious to know what on this planet could drag his retainer down. Odin’s head snapped up to face Leo. 

“Nothing, milord!” Odin shot Leo a smile that was the  _ fakest thing Leo had ever seen in his life.  _

“Odin-”

“Has your heart ever yearned for someone who doesn’t return the feelings?” Getting answers out of Odin had never been hard, but this wasn’t what Leo expected. A romantic plight had never seemed the style of Odin Dark.

“I cannot say it has. Who are you referring to?” The gears in Leo’s head were spinning almost out of control.  _ Who could Odin possibly be so taken with?  _ He spent a lot of time with Selena, but Leo couldn’t picture her being the kind of woman Odin would fancy. Was there anyone else he was close to?

“A friend, milord. Do not let it plague your mind! I don’t wish to speak about it.” Odin sighed and put his head down on the table. He was watching the crowds as though he were looking for someone. 

“Then let’s speak about something else. I think Niles has flirted with fifteen people tonight. Does that beat last year's record?” Making fun of Niles had always been a game he and Odin had played. They didn’t mean it, of course. They all teased each other. It was why Leo liked his retainers so much: they treated him more like a human being than a prince. 

“Niles? Um… I lost count after ten.” There was a foreign harsh bitterness in Odin’s voice that Leo could never recall hearing before. He must have interpreted his tone wrong, that’s all. “I must retire to the land of slumber! Good night, Lord Leo. May this year bless you and bring good fortune.” And just like that, Odin had gone. Maybe he hadn’t interpreted his tone wrong. His rushed exit was more strange than Odin himself.

Leo huffed. Something was definitely up, and he wanted to know what.

* * *

 

###  February 

 

Leo had never been fond of ridiculous holidays such as  _ Lovers Moon.  _ How ludicrous is it that once a year couples flaunt their ‘undying love’ for each other? He would never understand.

And yet he somehow found himself at Windmire’s street festival to celebrate. Odin had really wanted to go, and Leo just wanted to see him cheered up. He really hadn’t been the same since the year began, and no one seemed to know why. Leo had asked Niles, Selena and Laslow. None of them had any answers. 

The three of them walked through the Nohrian festival. There were lights and decorations strung up everywhere, illuminating the streets of Windmire. Since the war had ended, the city had been more lively, with festivals and fairs and everything in between. It was how everyone knew Xander was doing a good job as king. The people roaming the streets had a spring in their steps and smiles on their faces.

“It all looks so different to the Nohr I grew up in.” It was nice to see that Leo and Niles were sharing the same sentiment. 

“It’s so colourful!” Odin looked as though he was in absolute awe. He was right, though. The streets were filled with beautiful hues of reds and blues that Leo had always thought could only be found in Hoshido. It was stunning.

They walked in a comfortable silence after that, stopping every now and then to examine a stall or to buy food. If anyone recognised Leo, they were courteous enough not to make a big fuss and waited until his back was turned to point him out to others. It was  _ almost  _ normal.

“I’ll be right back.” Niles broke the silence and departed from the street that Odin and Leo were walking through. It wasn't uncommon. It had always been known that Niles was a man of the streets and Leo had learnt not to bat an eye when Niles had something to do. 

But he wasn’t gone for long at all. Within ten minutes, he had caught up to them again, managing to spot them in the crowd of thousands. 

“These are for you two.” He held up three little paper bags. “Well, one’s for me.” He passed one bag to Leo, and the other to Odin. 

“Niles, you didn’t have to get us anything.” Leo’s retainers were far too good to him. He had always known this. 

“It’s nothing big, milord.”

Leo carefully opened the bag and poured the contents into the palm of his hand. Inside was a small, but elegant golden charm in the shape of fish scales. The metal-work was fine and precise, and one of the most heartfelt gifts that Leo could ever remember receiving.

“They’re a sign of good luck. Gold for Lord Leo, silver for Odin and I.”

“Thank you.” Odin’s voice was small. Unless Leo was mistaken, a soft blush was spread across Odin’s cheeks. Or perhaps it was just the lighting.

“Don’t you dare get soft on me now, Odin.” Niles was grinning at them both. 

There was a rush to the way Odin hung the charm around his neck, but more than likely it was simply the excitement of the celebration. "Oh," he grinned back brightly, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

* * *

 

###  March

Training was hard. Though the war was over and there was peace throughout the country, it was no excuse to slack off. 

However, physical, hand-to-hand had never been Leo’s strong suit. Or Odin’s. Or Niles’. 

“Milord, it’s not that hard. You just grab them by the waist and do it.” Niles winked at no one in particular.

“Niles, please be quiet.” Leo wanted to sit down. For hours now, they had been in the training grounds attempting what Niles called a ‘hip flip’. Leo knew that definitely wasn’t the right name for it. There were only so many times that Leo could fail to knock Niles over in a day. 

“Fine, fine. Maybe it’ll help if you watch someone else do it. Odin, come here.” 

“Why me?” Odin shouted. Leo had forgotten he had been on the sidelines this whole time, his nose stuck in a book. “The Dark One will not be subjected to your cruelty!”

“You wouldn’t have me attack Lord Leo, would you? Get up.” 

Odin sighed in his large, over-dramatic way before standing and plodding over to where Leo and Niles were standing.

“Good, now stand there. Lord Leo, watch this.” Niles walked up to Odin, grabbed him by the hips, and (Leo isn’t exactly sure how) flipped him onto his back, with Niles pinning him down. “See? Not that hard.”

“That  _ hurt.”  _

“You’ll get over it.” Niles was still holding Odin down on the hard training platform. It was impressive. Not that Leo thought he would ever be able to pull it off.

“Niles, release me!”

“Nope.” Niles was grinning at Odin, as though he were teasing him. He probably was, it wasn’t unusual for Niles to try and rile both he and Odin up. “What are you gonna do about it?”

With every passing second, Odin’s face grew to be a more reddish hue. It was definitely hot out in the sun, Leo didn’t blame him. 

“Niles, please-”

“Oh, I like it when you beg.” Odi’s face grew redder, and Leo began to fear that he was going to pass out from heat exposure. 

“Niles, stop being creepy and get off him.” Leo was used to intervening to stop Niles causing anyone intense discomfort, but it was strange that he had to stop it happening to Odin.  _ They were used to each other, right?  _ Leo shook the thought from his head. Odin and Niles had worked together for years. Leo was silly to think something was wrong. 

“Yes, milord.” Niles pushed himself off of Odin, who sprung up faster than Leo thought he could move. 

“If you will both excuse me for the day, I have weapon naming to tend to! Farewell!” Odin  _ ran  _ off the platform and back inside of Castle Krakenburg.

“I really didn’t think he could get any weirder.” Niles had his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the space where Odin had just been. 

Leo didn’t know what to make of it anymore.

* * *

 

###  April

 

“Corrin really thought they saw Faceless here?” Niles huffed. “Is Corrin aware that the war is over? Who would even summon them?” 

“It’s an adventure! And who better to embark on this incredible quest than Lord Leo and his two faithful retainers?” Odin’s voice echoes through the surrounding forest, probably waking up any wildlife within a twenty-mile radius. 

There was a rustle from the north, but none of the three paid it any attention.

“Milord, with all due respect, I think this is the stupidest patrol we’ve ever been on. We’ve been walking around for hours, Odin hasn’t stopped talking, and we’ve found absolutely no signs of any Faceless.” Niles' voice was absolutely soaked with frustration.   


“I don’t want to be here either, but we have a duty.” 

“Lord Leo is right! We have an absolute duty to protect Nohr and-”

Niles cut him off. “Please, Odin, please shut up. If there are any Faceless present, your yelling is probably scaring them away.” 

It was only in the silence after that they noticed the ground shaking, and the feeling of something coming towards them. All three of them knew it. Odin and Leo grabbed their tomes and Niles notched an arrow. 

“Be careful.” Leo’s voice was softer than he intended, but both Odin and Niles heard it. 

Before they could truly register what was happening, a horde of Faceless was barreling towards them, each with a nasty-looking weapon in hand. Niles was releasing a volley of arrows in their direction, with Leo and Odin both firing spells, but it was as if they weren’t even making a dent in them. 

“There are too many of them!” Niles shot another arrow which just bounced off of a Faceless’ greyed skin. “Milord, go! Odin, go with him!”

“And leave you here?” Leo was not going to do that. Not in a million years.

“I have an idea, just go! I’ll catch up.” Niles was an idiot. He started to run towards the Faceless.  _ Towards them.  _

Leo found he was frozen in place. He didn’t know what Niles was attempting to do, and his eyes were glued to him. He was  _ terrified.  _ It felt like years since he had last been in a situation like this, and it was as though he had forgotten how to manage, how to survive.

Odin, on the other hand, ran with Niles. And when one of the Faceless pulled his spiked bat back to strike at Niles (not even giving Leo enough time to shout a warning or spell), Odin jumped in the way, taking the full brunt of the hit to his chest with a sickening cracking noise. 

“Odin!” Both Leo and Niles yelled at the same time, and Leo sprinted towards the scene of terror before him. Now wasn’t the time to be scared. Niles was already scooping Odin up in his arms and running towards Leo. “New plan, Lord Leo! Run!” 

* * *

It felt like forever before they got far away enough from the Faceless to put Odin down and check how extensive the damage was. He wasn’t dead, that was a good sign. Leo felt hot tears pricking the back of his eyes, and he begged them not to fall. Niles looked about as distraught as Leo felt. Odin’s yellow mage outfit was soaked with enough blood to the point where it appeared to be redder. 

“Odin, wake up. C’mon you absolute moron.” Niles was gently shaking at one of Odin’s shoulders. To see the mage so quiet was strange. Leo knelt down beside him and used every healing spell he knew, hoping that it would be enough to give Odin that nudge to pull through. 

And as though the gods shone a light on them from above, Odin began to cough. And then his eyes fluttered open, and both Leo and Niles felt as though they were about to cry from relief. 

But Niles’ relief quickly turned to a wave of frustrated anger. “What the hell were you thinking? I told you I had a plan!”

“Was a stupid plan.” Odin’s words were slurred. He looked exhausted, they had to get him back home.  “Couldn’t let you get hurt…” 

Leo stood up. “We’re already halfway back to Krakenburg. Niles, can you carry him? I’ll report the incident to Xander when we get back and he can send a more adequately prepared force.”

Niles lifted Odin again. “As long as you’re both okay.”

* * *

 

###  May

They were late. Odin and Niles were never late. Leo huffed, eyes glued to the clock on the library wall. They were supposed to be discussing tactics. They had to start working harder to prevent an incident like last months from ever happening again.

And yet they were supposed to be here half an hour ago. Leo pushed himself out of the library chair. If they refused to come to him, he was just going to have to go to them. 

They definitely weren’t in the library. Niles wasn’t at the archery range, Odin wasn’t with Laslow and Selena. He was leaving the gardens when he heard the unmistakable voices of his retainers from around the corner.

He wasn’t one to deny them their privacy, but after how strange the last couple of months had been, Leo couldn’t help himself. 

“-in fact, my passion for you burns brighter than the stars!” Odin’s dialect was completely unmistakable. 

“Sorry, what? Can you repeat that in English?”

“I guess I like you? I like you, Niles.”

_ Oh.  _ So Niles is who Odin was talking about back at the New Years Party. Suddenly, everything was beginning to make sense. All the months of Odin acting stranger than usual suddenly added up.  _ Odin was in love with Niles.  _

Leo had a horrible feeling in his gut that something was about to go wrong. 

“That’s a shame.” There was a venom in Niles’ voice that sent a shiver down Leo’s spine. “Because I really, really don’t like you.” Leo had to cover his mouth to prevent them from hearing his gasp. 

This was out of character for him! Leo knew Niles well enough that he knew he was only really that cruel when he hated someone or was pushing them away. Leo jolted at that realisation. Niles didn’t hate Odin. He couldn’t.

“I-I’m sorry if I made it awkward?” Odin’s voice was barely audible, and there was a shake in it. Leo’s heart broke for him. “Can I make it up to you?”

“Just don’t talk to me, and we’ll be fine.” 

Leo had never been on the receiving end of Niles’ brash cruelty, so he couldn’t even begin to imagine how intimidating it felt. His heart ached for Odin.

“O-okay.” 

Leo turned and left before he was found by either of them, head spinning. Odin was in love with Niles, but Niles only wanted to push Odin away. 

Life was about to get much more complicated for all three of them.

* * *

 

###  June

Trying to pretend he didn’t know anything was proving hard for Leo. ‘Playing dumb’ had never been one of his strong suits. It was as though Niles and Odin weren’t even attempting to maintain a sense of normalcy around Leo, either. 

In fact, they hadn’t even been in the same room together since Leo had overheard their encounter. It wasn’t practical for anyone! 

Leo had assumed they would get over it in a month. But apparently, that wasn’t the case. 

“I believe Niles is ill today, milord. He won’t be joining us.” In fact, this was the fifteenth time one of them had been ill. Or had matters to attend to. Or in one, incredibly strange case: had to go to town to catch a rogue salamander. 

“You two seem to be ill a lot.” His tone was nonchalant, he had been expecting this. Leo was skimming over his tome. He had almost become immune to these conversations. 

“Ah, yes! A fell illness is spreading through Krakenburg’s grounds, infecting our very souls-”

“Okay.” Leo wasn’t going to pretend he was sympathetic. He was  _ lying.  _ Not that he was mad, just frustrated. He cared too much about his retainers to ever truly be mad at them. 

“Can I request something?” That got Leo’s attention. He looked up at Odin, and it was only then he noticed how tired he looked. Dark rings were beginning to form under his eyes. He was heartbroken, after all. Leo shouldn’t have been surprised. 

“Of course, what is it?” Leo was honestly afraid he was going to quit. Odin had always spoken about returning home someday, Leo just hoped it wasn’t this particular day. He wasn’t ready to live life without Odin Dark.

“I wish to go on an epic quest! One that will take a while?” His eyes were avoiding looking into Leo’s.

“Why is that?” He knew the answer. He just wanted to hear the bullshit that Odin was about to spill.

“I have craved a quest for the longest time, milord! And now seems like a wonderful time.”

“I can’t let you go.” Odin’s face fell. “You'd’ be too far away, I need you here.” Odin’s eyes welled up with tears. He really was emotional lately. 

“Sorry to ask, then.” His voice was small. Leo thought he’d press his luck on this conversation.

“Niles likes having you around too, even if you’re not exactly getting along right now.” Odin looked like he wanted to cry, perhaps even surprised by what Leo had said. He supposed the heartbreak was still raw. 

“You can tell?” 

“You two are not good at hiding it.” That wasn’t a lie. Even if he hadn’t overheard them, he was sure he would have worked it out by now. “It will be okay, though.” He didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t as sweet as Elise or caring as Camilla, or confident as Xander.

But Odin still understood him, nonetheless. “Thank you, Lord Leo.” 

Leo looked back down at his tome. He had faith in them. Everything would be sorted out soon, right?

* * *

 

###  July 

Wrong.

Everything was not being sorted out. Leo couldn’t even trick them into being in the same room. He knew Odin was avoiding Niles because he was moping (and feeling beyond awkward, which Leo had never associated with Odin until now), but why was Niles being so strange about the whole matter? It wasn’t like him to hold a grudge against Odin.

Leo had had enough. 

And so he tricked them. He had to plan this; if they knew the other was going to be present then they certainly both wouldn’t show.

But he had told Odin for 3 PM in the hall, and Niles for 3:10 PM in the library. He would then walk with Odin to the library from the hall, and meet Niles there. And unless they spoke to each other (which he knew they wouldn’t), there was no way it would fail. 

They were silent when they saw each other, Leo noted, he doubted they wished to make a spectacle in front of him.

“Good, both of you together, finally. Please be seated.” It sounded like an interrogation. In a strange way, it was. An interrogation where he already knew the answer, he just needed one of them to crack and spill. Then they’d get talking, and then they could fix whatever tomfoolery was happening.

They each took a seat, looking at Leo, the room surrounding them, and outside the window. Their eyes were everywhere except on each other. 

“With all due respect Lord Leo, why are we here?” Niles couldn’t keep the frustration out of his voice. 

“Because I don’t know what happened,”  _ Lies.  _ “But I need you two to sort it out. Please, I’m not asking as your liege, but as a friend.” 

They were silent after that. Honestly, it was like trying to get toddlers to get along.

“We’ll try.” Niles' voice was small. Odin, who hasn’t said a word, was staring intently at Niles. 

They would try, Leo knew they would. “Thank you, both of you.”

* * *

 

###  August

It did get better after that. They began to talk again, and not even a whole month later it was as though nothing had happened. Leo was impressed, honestly. 

That’s how they found themselves back in the heart of Windmire, at the end of August. The square wasn’t as elaborately decorated as it had been all those months ago, but there was still something lively and bustling about it that filled Leo with a sense of joy and pride. 

Odin and Niles were making idle chatter right behind him. He couldn’t remember whose idea it had been to go out, but he was glad they did. 

Or he was, until everything began to go horribly wrong.

He was a prince of Nohr, he should have seen it coming that there was going to be an attempt on his life. While most of Nohr was flourishing, there were still the occasional groups that were wary and distrustful of Xander’s rule- and by extension the entirety of the royal family. 

A man in the crowd wielding a knife charged straight for Leo. He barely had the time to process it and move. It wasn’t going to be easy though, no way. The man had friends with him. 

None of them looked much older than Leo. That was surprising. He would have loved to know the reason behind their attack. He didn’t have the chance to ask, though. One of the members charged with a blade straight at Odin. It never made impact with Odin though, as Niles had somehow maneuvered his own body between them, and the knife had pierced Niles skin.  

They thought they killed him. The group leader, that first boy that had attacked Leo, gestured to the rest of the group to flee before Leo or Odin could retaliate. They had attempted to kill the wrong person.

In mere seconds, Leo and Odin were on their knees beside Niles, onlookers be damned. “Why would you do that?” Odin’s voice was harsher than it had been in months. Leo had retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and was pressing it to the wound.

It wasn’t in a spot that was going to be fatal. Niles was going to be fine. If he didn’t bleed out, that was. 

“I owed you one.” Niles had the audacity to grin at them. If Leo wasn’t worried they weren’t going to find a way to get him back to Krakenburg, he would have smacked him upside the head. “I can walk, y’know. The dumbass didn’t cut deep.”

“I’m sure you can, but I’d rather you didn’t.” Leo looked back up at Odin. “Stay with him until I get help, okay?” He didn’t give either of them time to protest his departure. 

He didn’t like this sense of déjà vu.

* * *

 

###  September

Leo was the patron saint of being in the right place at the right time. He wouldn’t have believed his own luck if he wasn’t living it. 

And yet here he was, hanging outside the infirmary, eavesdropping on Odin and Niles again. 

The healer had said it was a miracle Niles hadn’t bled out. Niles said that they were overreacting, but hadn’t protested staying in the infirmary for a couple of weeks. Odin and Leo had visited every day. Leo hadn’t heard them talking like this though, and he wasn’t eager to interrupt them. 

“I didn’t mean it, y’know.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you mean.” Leo knew what he meant. He knew it from the moment the words had tumbled out of Niles’ mouth.

“When I rejected you, Odin.” They were silent after that. Leo would have peered into the room if he didn’t run the risk of being caught. 

Odin’s voice broke the silence. It wasn’t soft by any means, but still shaky, as though he wasn’t sure of anything. Leo didn’t blame him. “I always knew it was written in the stars.” He said it so matter-of-factly. A smile found its way to Leo’s face. A part of him knew they were fated as well. 

He turned away and stalked back down the hallway. They deserved their privacy, after all.

* * *

 

###  October

They were an hour late. It was absolutely incredulous. Leo was pacing the library corridors. What good was discussing battle tactic if the people he wished to discuss it with weren’t present?

And when they did show up, he almost wished they hadn’t at all. 

What a state they were in! Niles' hair was dishevelled to the point where a brush couldn’t save it, and Odin was as flushed as if he had run a marathon through the entirety of Nohr. 

Leo didn’t even know what to say. He could only raise an eyebrow at them. In every technicality, he wasn’t supposed to know anything about their relations with each other. He was going to let them tell him in their own time. 

It was amusing to see the excuses they made in the meantime, though. They always made Leo laugh.

“There was a stray cat in the gardens, milord! It required our immediate attention!” That one sounded rehearsed. 

“Yes, you should have heard the sounds it made.” Leo didn’t miss Odin kick Niles’ ankle. They were ridiculous, Leo absolutely loved them. 

“I’m glad you’re both here now. Can we begin? Or will another strenuous activity be distracting you?” Niles picked up on Leo’s joke immediately. He smirked, not surprised that Leo had worked it out. He had known Leo too long to sneak anything like this past him. Odin, on the other hand, didn’t get the joke. He merely shrugged and sat at the library desk.

“Teach us the arts of battle, milord!”

* * *

 

###  November

“Lord Leo, if we may talk to you for a moment?” Leo looked up from his book. Odin and Niles were standing before him. Odin looked somewhat nervous. Niles didn’t. 

“Of course.” This prompted Leo to close his book and sit up straight in his armchair. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s Niles and I, milord. We were hoping to seek your blessing to pursue a relationship?” A pink blush spread across Odin’s cheeks. It was endearing. Even Niles was fidgeting at this point. Odin didn’t give Leo the chance to speak, however. “You see, Lord Leo, lady fate is pulling our strings, drawing us closer together. But it would be wrong to continue without your approval-”

“Of course.” Leo’s voice forced Odin out of his monologue, and Niles to inch closer, to make sure he didn’t mishear.  _ Did they really think he was going to deny them this?  _ “Go forward with my blessing. I’m happy for you both.” A smile had plastered to Leo’s face that he couldn’t shake even if he tried. 

* * *

 

###  December 

The only thing Leo hated more than Nohr’s annual New Year’s Party was Nohr’s annual Christmas Party. 

Usually, he was in the company of his two retainers. However, he found they were preoccupied tonight. 

He was sitting alone at the table in the corner, a glass of wine in hand. Not that he minded. 

He was watching Odin and Niles on the dancefloor. They had been inseparable all night. Niles had only flirted with one person all evening, and that had been Odin. It warmed Leo’s heart. 

They smiled at him from across the room, and Odin gave him a little wave. He nodded his head back at them. Odin hadn’t stopped smiling all evening (and neither had Niles, but Leo thought alcohol had some influence on that. Niles wasn’t the smiling in public type, after all.)

“They look happy, I don’t know how you did it.” Leo hadn’t heard Camilla take a seat beside him. She looked as elegant as ever, lavender hair pinned in curls to the top of her head. 

“They did it almost all on their own, actually.” Camilla laughed at that.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re never going to be able to convince me of that.” 

He wasn’t really exaggerating though, was he? Sure, they needed a gentle shove to get over a rough patch, but hadn’t they really done it all on their own? Leo hadn’t caused them to be standing in the embrace they were in now. This was only the product of Odin’s bravery to make the first move, and Niles’ bravery to let him in. 

It may have taken 12 months, but Leo knew they were going to last a lifetime.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This literally took me 2 months to write! I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I’m on tumblr @xanderthepaladin, come say hi!


End file.
